


Cock Cage / Feather Boa

by The_White_Rabbit42



Series: NSFW Trickster Drabbles [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Cock Cages, Dark Gabriel, Gags, Multi, Orgasm Denial, Polyamory, Punishment, Soulless Sam Winchester, feather boa, oral sex (male receiving)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-19 17:40:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13709409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_White_Rabbit42/pseuds/The_White_Rabbit42
Summary: Characters: Dark Gabriel, Soulless SamRequest: Cock Cage / Feather Boa





	Cock Cage / Feather Boa

You knew you both were in trouble the moment your archangel arrived with a thunderous clap instead of a sly silence.  The noise had Sam dumping you from his lap straight onto the floor, his instincts kicking into gear as his body went into fight mode.  

 

You hadn’t done anything other than murmur all the wicked things you were going to do to each other once Gabriel arrived.  Well,  _ you  _ hadn’t.  Sam had been a little more daring, letting his hands wander over the curve of your ass and getting in a few playful nips across your breasts through your shirt. He had to be regretting that decision now that he was bound naked to a chair in nothing but a red ball gag and bright pink cock cage.  

 

“Mmmmmmppphhh.” His muffled, angry protests continued to punctuate the silence as Gabriel deliberated what to do with you.

 

“Sorry, Sammykins,” The archangel goaded, knowing how much the man despised the nickname.  “But you know the rules.  The game doesn’t start before the quarterback arrives.”  He turned his burning stare down to where you still sat on the floor, his fingers curling beneath your chin before angling your face up to his.  “Now the question is, what do I do with you?”

 

You swallowed, your pulse firing rapidly through your veins.  While you hadn’t done anything, you hadn’t tried to stop anything from happening either.  Technically, that still made you guilty.  

 

His lips curled up into a devious smile.  “Smart girl.”  He crouched down in front of you, his fingers sliding up to take hold of your cheeks in his hand.  He leaned in, his breath hot against your lips.  “Are you also sorry?”  

 

When he spoke, he was so close you could feel the faintest brush of his mouth over yours.  Sam had already warmed you up, but the power and hunger swirling in Gabriel’s presence made your underwear damp and clothes far too confining.

 

You nodded, drowning in his gaze that was caught between jealousy and something far more primal.  His tongue flicked out, tracing along your bottom lip before he pulled it between his teeth.  You groaned, barely able to keep yourself from pouncing on him.  You knew this was a test.  He was seeing if at least one of you understood who was really in control.

 

Sam, on the other hand, continued to fight it, glowering at the archangel, clearly unhappy being forced to watch from the sidelines.  

 

“Be a good boy,” Gabriel warned.  “Because if you think _that’s_ uncomfortable, try wearing the next size down while I let her use her mouth on every other part of you.”

 

Sam’s nostrils flared, though he made an attempt to remove some of the murder from his glare.  Gabriel simply smirked, enjoying being in charge.

 

“You, on the other hand, are always such a good girl.”  He turned back toward you and despite his compliment, there was a devious gleam in his eyes you didn’t trust.  “But as much as I’d love to hear you sing for me, and _only_ me, you did let him touch you knowing how naughty that was, and I can’t have that.”  

 

His voice was low and sensual, but it was the underlying hint of danger that had you shivering. He snapped his fingers and you found yourself naked on top of the bed.  You were spread eagled, your hands and feet tied to the bedposts, your head dangling off the very end of it. Your nipples hardened, goosebumps rippling across your skin as a chill washed over you.  

 

“You’re lucky.  I considered depriving you, but it appears I have developed a sweet spot for you, sweets.”  He snapped again, his clothing disappearing this time.  His cock curved up toward his stomach, already flushed and fully erect.  “Or maybe it’s just for that delicious mouth,” he grinned.  “Either way, I decided to go with a gentler touch.”    

 

He snapped a third and final time and you felt something tickle along your side.  It was so gentle you thought you were imagining it at first.  It crept up along your navel before slithering down towards your mound, the sensation maddeningly light and teasing.  You didn’t know what to expect when you raised your head, but it was not the rainbow colored feather boa dipping between your legs.  

 

“I’d tell you that you also don’t have permission to come, but I don’t think that will be a problem,” he smiled smugly before he turned his attention back toward the third to your party.  

 

“And you, Sam, are going to watch me fuck that pretty face of hers, and you better hope you learn some self-control fast or you’re going to  _ really _ feeling that bad boy.”  Gabriel’s eyes dropped to the device locked around Sam’s penis.  “Good luck with that.”  

 

He took himself into his hand, stroking along his length a few times before he stepped up to you, placing his legs on either side of your face.  “Tell you what,” he began, angling his cock down and bringing the tip level with your mouth.  “If you do a good job, I’ll consider putting this somewhere else afterwards.  What do you say?”

 

Gabriel didn’t give you the chance to respond.  He didn’t need to.  When you opened it was to eagerly take him in.  You knew it was going to be torment, not feeling either of them laying claim to your body.  Despite that, and his directive, you couldn’t help but feel relieved.  You’d still be getting off much easier than Sam would this evening.  


End file.
